The Assasination
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: An assassin has a new mission. One he will never fullfill... Or will he? No pairings, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot of my story. All the rest belongs to Akira Toryama and a loads of other guys.

Special Note: In this story the war was never fought by Heero Yuy and the others have never met him. I just say this because then you understand the story better.

Enjoy the reading!!

The Assassination

The room was completley dark, safe for a laptop. A boy, around the age of fifteen, was lying on the bed. He was dozing of when a beeping sound awoke him.  
Bewildered he looked at the laptop. An incoming message…  
Sighing he slipped of the bed. After he installed himself in front of his laptop, he opened the message.  
It was from J.  
"That blasted doctor!" The youth shouted while narrowing his slanted blue eyes even further.  
J. was his caretaker. Because he was an orphan, J. took him under his wing…And trained him to become an……  
"Damn it."The Japanese boy swore under his breath. It was a mission. "Well, it's not like he would ask me if I was fine." He sneered.  
He quickly looked through it, absorbing the information like a sponge. After that, he closed his laptop.  
While brushing his long chocolate bangs out of his face, he scanned the room. Looking to see if everything lay in place.  
He then kneeled down next to the bed to grab the material he needed.  
After adjusting his bed a little, he left. To fulfill a mission he would never complete…

Being an assassin was a complex life. Because of all the travelling you could get easily tired and you had to be careful because the government was looking for you. Staying them one step ahead was easy. But the killing wasn't easy.  
You could easily run and hide and the lack of sleep became normal after a while.  
But the killing…Damn it was hard.  
There were a few rules though. To become a good assasin.

Number three: make sure you aim right, or else you could miss and give away your hideout.

Number two: always make sure that nobody notices you.

And the most important one……Number one: Never ever regret killing somebody.

So never ever do you look in the eyes of your victim. Because then you'll see his or her whole past.  
Their happy moments or times of sadness. It can make you crazy. You never can be completley sane if you kill but you can make sure the damage is smaller.  
All of this was contemplated by the boy when he walked down the street. Then he stopped at the end of a turn. There was a mass of people down the street. And there, in the middle of the street was his target…………

Uhum…He meant targets.

There were five young men and five women. They were very different judging on the looks and origin.  
The men were indeed very different. There was one small blonde with blue eyes. His name was Quatre Rebarba Winner, heir of the Winner Industries. He had to kill him so that J. could have a large part of his money.  
Next to him was a tall man with long platinum hair and blue eyes, Milliardo Peacecraft going by the alias Zechs Marquise. He was an important officer in the army. A dangerous man who had to be eliminated immediatley.  
Just like his sister Relena. A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was a minister, an idealist for peace. Killing her would be a good step towards the war J. wanted.  
Their nieces, Hilde Schbeiker and Lucrezia Noin, were walking behind them. Both had black hair with a purple shine and purple like eyes.  
They knew a lot about J. so they had to be killed. Sally Po was the last of the women. In the past, she had been a fearsome guerilla, fighting against OZ. But now that the war was over, she wasn't needed anymore. And certainly not in the upcoming war. Her husband Wufei Chang was a former martial artist and had to be killed for safety measures. Trowa Barton also had to be killed, because of his knowledge of the upcoming war.  
And finally, a boy with long chestnut hair in a braid and violet (or indigo?) eyes.  
From all of them, Duo Maxwell was a lot like him and yet they were complete opposites.  
Both had lost their parents at a young age. But Duo had been all alone, while he had had help.  
They both had a lot of bad luck.  
While Duo had had a lot of emotional abuse, something that lay much deeper, he only had fysical pain.

He seated himself in an old apartment and made sure he had good aim. To snipe someone you had to have a good sight…And patience.  
So he sat for about five minutes before the crowd moved to let the small group of people through.  
He aimed, was ready to shoot and…Relena looked up. Staring him straight in the eye. He just made the biggest mistake ever. Looking somebody in the eye could make you regret about the murder later on.  
And it was true. In those blue eyes he saw fear at first, and then there was acceptance. Her end would come now, she knew it. He shook it off and almost pulled the trigger,……Almost because now Duo looked up at him.  
Those violet eyes swirling with all the emotion one could feel. They were so perfect. Young and yet so old.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't pull the trigger.  
He backed away, shocked that he would let some eyes affect him this much. Then he packed his stuff and left.  
At the same time Relena leaned towards Duo and asked: " Who was that?"  
Duo still looked dreamily at the apartment. "That was our guardian angel," He said, "That was our hero."

The assasin killed J. and guarded them at a distance. Going as his alias: Heero Yuy.

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the story. Tell me what you think.

Review


End file.
